


Sweet-Tooth

by Introvertia



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hand Job, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Steve's been working hard all week and is worn out, he's looking forward to a quiet night in with his boyfriend Billy. When Steve arrives a little sweaty and a little cranky, Billy gets inspired to lend him a hand and help him relax.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 13 Days of Halloween [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995811
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Sweet-Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece was inspired by the mysterious Gothyringwald's: 13 Days of Halloween prompt list.
> 
> Prompt 6: Candy 
> 
> This is the 6th installment of 13 fics that I will be posting daily between the 19th and the 31st of October, in celebration of Halloween and my favorite ship! They can be read independently or in sequence. 
> 
> Their titles are as follows:
> 
> 1) Monster  
> 2) All Dressed Up  
> 3) The Fall Festival  
> 4) I Fought The Law  
> 5) Of Squabbles & Squash  
> 6) Sweet-Tooth
> 
> Please check the individual tags of each fics, they will very in content, more soon to come!

October 21st, 1986

**Part 1**

**He Works Hard For His Money**

Steve had been working as a seasonal employee at the lumber yard for exactly five days and every muscle in his body hurt, even blinking felt laborious because he was always around surrounded by clouds of sawdust. He’d been let go from Family Video the same day the owner had hired his son, Steve felt slightly stung, but then again it hadn’t been the same since Robin had quit, and what was he going to do about it, sue the owner? Yeah right. Steve had been unemployed for two glorious weeks before landing a job at the Shawnee Hardware Store and Lumber Yard. The good thing was his days started early now just like Billy’s, so their schedules almost matched. They’d been going steady since the 15th, and every-time Steve thought my _boyfriend Billy_ , he got a goofy grin on his face. Which is how Max found him when she went to the lumber yard armed with a list of supplies.

“Steve, I didn’t know yo worked here.” Max tilted her head, “Are you high?” She asked in a whisper.

“No, no way. I work with chainsaws and I’m learning to drive a fork-lift. Just say no to drugs Max.” Steve said loudly as one of his supervisors walked by.

“Right. Can you help me?” Max looked around at all the stacks of wood cut into different lengths, and stacks of particle boards. “I need to get some prices so I can plan my budget.”

“Yeah, of course, what are you building?”

“A ramp, a big one, actually a half-pipe. I want it to be at least twelve feet wide, maybe three to four feet high, I need cinder blocks, some stakes, some fishing line, or like something similar, and um, like 45 wooden beams, and some plywood boards, I have the measurements here.” Max fixed him with her pale blue eyes and adjusted her skateboard under her arm showing him her binder labeled HALFPIPE-PLANS.

“Uh, this is serious, okay.” Steve nodded.

“Oh and two-hundred-twenty-five three inch screws.” Max looked at him and pointed at a pagein her binder filled with a list of supplies and their quantities. She watched Steve squint at the list and purse his lips in thought. Max wondered if he was going to tell her she was crazy.

“This is going to be rad.” Steve smiled at her, “Okay come on with me, I’ll get you the prices and show you where everything is,” Steve lowered his voice, “I’ll show you where we put the discount stuff too, it’s still good wood, it’s stained or has too many knots in it for the picky types.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Great. I’m _so_ glad you work here.” Max beamed as she followed him taking down notes and punching things into her calculator.

“Well, they’ll probably let me go after Christmas, but you know, it’s good for now, and I’m learning stuff, about you carpentry mostly. So maybe I can come over and lend a hand, if that’s cool.”

“Totally cool.” Max smiled broadly.

Fifteen minutes later Max was frowning down at her calculator. “Oh my god, I’ll be done with college before I have this much money.”

Well, there’s some guys that work demolition, I can hit them up for salvaged wood.”

“Is that a lot cheaper?”

“Like a quarter of the price.” Steve smiled encouragingly.

“Okay, that will help, yeah if any of that stuff comes in, I guess I can buy a little at a time.”

Steve leaned over looking at one of her detailed sketches. “Why don’t you do build half of it? It’ll be like a ramp instead of a half pipe, so you can use it for now, and then build the other half when you have the rest of the money?”

Max frowned, “No that would mess up the foundation.”

“Huh. Maybe you could find some other kids that skate to invest?”

“Not a bad idea,” Max tapped her pen to her lips in thought. “Alright, I better get going, but I’m taking these today. Max handed him a carton of screws. “Gotta start somewhere.”

“Oh I don’t cashier, but tell Danny you get my friends and family discount.”

“Really?” Max hopped forward and hugged Steve.

“It’s only twenty percent.” He hugged her back gently and patted her back.

“Steve!” Max stepped back, “Can I use that as long as you work here?”

“Of course.”

“That’s so cool, thanks Steve, really I appreciate it. I’ll see you next time!” Max waved and headed off to pay for her discounted carton of screws.

After Steve got off work he sat in his car and just breathed for minute, he was exhausted. Max had been the highlight of his day. The rest of his work day had consisted of carrying peoples’ purchases to their cars, or helping them load their truck. The temperature had stayed below sixty degrees and the clouds had been threatening to rain, and yet he’d been sweating nonstop even after giving up on wearing a jacket. Steve started his car and headed over to Billy’s small studio apartment that was perched above a garage. Steve loved hanging out there, just him and Billy with no one to around to bother them.

**Part 2**

**So Sweet, You Make My Mouth Water**

Steve wobbled up the stairs on sore legs to Billy’s apartment door. He saw the Jack-o-latern Billy had carved with great skill perched on the railing at the top of the stairs grinning down at him, mocking his pain as he made his way up. Steve had just raised his fist to knock when the door opened.

Billy was wearing his favorite Metallica t-shirt with a long sleeved thermal shirt underneath it, his jeans were dusted with flour from his shift at the Bountiful Bakery. He pulled a red cherry lollipop from his lips and and arched an eyebrow at Steve and then stepped aside so he could come in.

“What’s that look for?” Steve asked.

“I just had to listen to Max telling me how cool you are on the phone for twenty minutes straight.” Billy rolled his eyes, which reminded Steve a lot of Max.

“Well, I am pretty cool.” Steve dropped himself on Billy’s couch and started unlacing his work boots.

“Maybe for Hawkins.”

“I like Max.” Steve sat up and rolled his neck and shoulders. “She’s just like, kind of fearless. I wonder where she got that from.” Steve smirked.

“You would’t like her if you’d had to live with her. She’s annoying and thinks she knows everything.” Billy turned the lollipop in his mouth and gestured with it looking at Steve, “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing, I’m just sore.” Steve stood up and shrugged out of his jacket, “Can I borrow a shirt?”

“What?”

“Can I borrow a shirt, mine’s all sweaty.” Steve made a face.

“King Steve can’t sit around in a dirty shirt huh?” Billy ribbed.

“C’mon.” Steve complained as he got on his feet and peeled off his long sleeved polo shirt and a t-shirt off that was under that.

Billy removed the lollipop from his mouth and licked his lips watching him, it wasn’t a conscious gesture but when he realized he’d done it he ran his hand over his mouth and walked over to the dresser where he kept his t-shirts. He grabbed the shirt on top of the folded little stack and threw it hard in Steve’s face.

“Ugh, geez. Thanks asshole.” Steve said grouchily.

“You’re welcome.” Billy leaned on his dresser watching Steve pull on the loaned shirt. His skin was perfect. Not a single scar, it was like Steve was mint outta the package. No tattoos, no scars, just smooth soft skin dotted with dark moles and a nice patch of chest hair that hadn’t been nearly as thick in high school, Steve was strong, long, lean and unblemished. “You cranky, baby?” Billy asked in a mocking tone.

“No.” Steve replied sullenly. That was the first time Billy had called him baby, he didn’t think he liked it very much.

Billy hadn’t seen Steve in a bad mood for ages, and he was having a hard time suppressing a dirty little bit of laughter. He only felt mildly guilty for wanting to provoke him.

Steve looked down at the logo on the borrowed shirt. “Anthrax?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of them.” Billy walked over to the phone that was mounted on the wall and picked up the receiver.“Mr New-Wave can’t be seen in something actually cool for once in his life.” Billy dialed up Rossini’s to order a pizza.

“Of course I have.” Steve snorted, “They just suck. It’s like angry opera.”

Billy flipped off Steve while ordering dinner on the phone. Steve returned the gesture with both hands and laid back on Billy’s couch.

Steve threw one arm across his eyes, wondering if he should have just gone straight home. It didn’t really feel like Billy wanted him there. He listened to the sound of Billy milling around in his tiny kitchen, it was more like a quarter of a kitchen. Steve thought about offering to help with whatever it was Billy was doing and then changed his mind, because the couch for as old and sagging as it was, was far too comfortable to move off of.

Billy turned looking at Steve’s supine form on the couch. His arm thrown dramatically across his face, as if he was shunning some tragic sight. The borrowed t-shirt had rolled up a bit revealing a dark trail of hair that vanished under a strip of white elastic across Steve’s softly rising and falling tummy.“God damned work of art.” Billy said under his breath as he chased the lollipop across his tongue and began stalking slowly towards the couch.

Steve was in the twilight of sleep, somewhere between the luscious sinking heavy feeling and still being aware of his surroundings when he felt Billy’s hand slide up his stomach. Steve could feel the dryness of Billy’s palm, from constantly washing his hands at the bakery.

Billy sat on the floor by the side of the couch, he felt like he was worshipping at an alter. He watched Steve lower his arm and rest it across his chest, his dark eyes fixing on Billy’s. Billy kept petting Steve’s stomach, he reached up till he could feel the thatch of dark hair on Steve’s chest and then stroked down pressing his finger tips under the waistband of Steve’s briefs.

Steve’s eyes were growing glossy and dark, his pupils pooling, he looked vampiric in the defused pale light that was pouring through Billy’s thin grey curtains. Steve’s chest started rising and falling in long slow deep breaths. Steve licked is lips and reached down and unbuckled his belt.

Billy bit his lip, and slid his hand down under Steve’s briefs and squeezed and stroked his cock.

Steve exhaled long and slow, he arched his back and shifted his hips. Billy watched as Steve’s chin lifted up and back exposing his neck and a single fluttering vein that begged to be bitten and kissed.

“That feels good.” Steve murmured, he reached out and rested a hand on the back of Billy’s neck gripping and massaging it.

“You like it?” Billy asked in a sly tone.

“Yes.” Steve answered in a soft gasping hiss and lifted his hips hungry for Billy’s touch, he sat up and folded his long legs loosely around Billy’s ribs and pulled him up on his knees to kiss him.

Billy was surprised, Steve’s touch was both gentle and forceful, it made Billy groan wantonly into the kiss, he felt like a wicked boy playing with fire, seeing the first spark and immediately wanting to set the world afire.

Steve pulled from the kiss and tilted his head looking down into Billy’s eyes from his perch on on the edge of the couch.

Billy stared back, his face tilted up, lips parted, glossy and red from kissing; he looked almost innocent kneeling before Steve with such an open gaze, and yet his hand was steadily stroking and tugging Steve’s now rigid cock. Billy’s heavy lidded blue eyes looked almost innocent.

Billy leaned up, his lips meeting Steve’s roughly, he slid his tongue across Steve’s lips, and nipped and kissed him alternating between sharp nips and hard kisses. Steve’s lips parted, catching Billy’s lips in his own, his tongue hot and demanding, knees squeezing against Billy’s ribs. Steve grabbed Billy’s wrist. Billy’s paused pressing his temple to Steve’s, feeling uncertain for an unnerving second, his heart skipped a beat.

Steve pulled Billy’s hand up and licked his palm, parted his lips and sucked Billy’s index finger, his mouth hot, his eyes locked on Billy’s. Billy’s mouth fell open and he closed his eyes feeling exposed, as if shutting his eyes would render him invisible. Steve’s legs closed around his torso, his ankles crossing and resting on the swell of Billy’s ass. Billy’s cock twitched in his too-tight jeans, restrained and aching.

Steve licked Billy’s palm and closed his mouth around his thumb sucking hard, and then gently popping it out of his lips to guide it down to his cock. He felt Billy’s hand close around it and start moving eagerly, gripping and stroking. Steve threaded his fingers into the short bronze curls at the base of Billy’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, and then but his lip and his jaw, his teeth sharp, his bites rough.

“ _Oh, oh, ahh_.” Billy could hear himself and he flushed, embarrassed and wildly excited by Steve’s aggressive love bites. “ _Steve_.”

Steve sucked hard on the side of Billy’s neck, thrusting into his fist. He nuzzled into the side of Billy’s neck, and muffled a long low groan and then turned and closed pressed his lips Billy’s ear. “I’m going to come, I’m oh, _Billy_.” Steve dragged ducked his head and dragged tongue down Billy’s jaw and bit his already raw skin on the side of Billy’s neck.

Billy squeezed and stroked eager to tip Steve over the edge, panting and gasping softly as Steve mauled the side of his neck. Steve came over Billy’s knuckles and up his own Belly and on the one borrowed shirt as well as the one Billy was wearing. Billy gasped feeling Steve bite his shoulder and groan into his skin. “Vampire.” Billy muttered, a flustered nervous laugh escaped his lips, he twitched feeling Steve’s legs tighten around him and felt himself come in his jeans, his cock untouched. Steve dragged Billy up onto the couch and pulled him on top, laying beneath him, panting, he ran his hands up Billy’s back under his long sleeved thermal shirt, he and felt Billy’s body tense. Steve slowly ran his hands up Billy’s sides, he could feel the soft vine like ribbons of raised scarred skin.

“Don’t.” Billy said.

“Don’t touch you?” Steve held still, waiting for Billy’s response.

“Just…” Billy said hesitantly and so softly Steve almost didn’t hear him.

Steve nodded pulled his hands out from under Billy’s shirts and folded his arms around him. “You feel good Billy, so good.” Steve whispered, “I don’t care if you have scars,” Steve kissed Billy’s neck and felt him shiver. “They’re not going to make me want you any less.”

Billy kept still, his body slowly relaxing, he closed his eyes feeling near the edge of euphoria. They remained motionless and embraced on the couch for a quarter of an hour and then Billy heard someone coming up the steps of his apartment. “Pizza.” He said sliding off of Steve.

Steve sat up and grabbed Billy’s wrist keeping him from going to the door, “I got it.” Steve kissed Billy’s temple and arranged himself as he walked the short distance to the door. He pulled off the now soiled borrowed t-shirt and wiped his belly with it and answered the door shirtless, the delivery boy appeared unfazed by his state of undress. When Steve shut the door he shivered, the evening air had grown cold and he had goose bumps chasing up his arms. Billy took the box from his hands and traded it for a hoodie without a word. Steve pulled it on, and smiled watching Billy sit down at his little kitchenette table, his cheeks were still flushed and despite his casual expression, he still looked debauched and a little unsteady. Steve walked over to where Billy was seated and kissed him. “You taste like cherry candy.”

Billy smirked, and turned his face away a fraction, “Sit down,” He said gruffly, and “Eat your food.”

Steve grabbed the chair that was on the opposite side of the table and pulled it next to Billy’s and sat down. They ate together, slowly taking their time, Steve struggled not to stare at Billy. Billy caught him staring more than once and finally lifted his chin and said “What?” In a defiant tone.

“Nothing, I’m just… crazy about my boyfriend.” Steve smiled broadly.

“You’re such a dork Harrington.” Billy shook his head, “It’s like, terminal.”

Steve took a bite of his pizza and chewed with a smile on his face watching Billy, till he saw the corner of Billy’s mouth twitch up in a reluctant smile mirroring Steve’s.

You’re spending the night.” Billy said it like it was a sentence for a heinous crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and questions are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
